


Will you be waiting?

by JayLeonis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Finn (Star Wars), Corgi BB-8 (Star Wars), Gen, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Parasites, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeonis/pseuds/JayLeonis
Summary: After the discovery of a deadly parasite spreading like a wildfire and the total collapse of society, Finn and Poe are over 1000 miles apart from each other. Their only motivation to survive is finding the other one alive.My first try at an apocalypse AU
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 3





	Will you be waiting?

"See you in 3 days.", Poe smiled softly, his backpack shouldered, giving his husband a kiss goodbye. Finn hugged him tightly in return.   
"Fly safely."  
"The plane is flying. I'm just pushing buttons." Poe enjoyed working as a pilot. Even though he was away from his husband and their dog, the closest thing to a grandchild Poe's father would get in years, he wasn't a man to stay with his feet on the ground. Not to mention how horny Finn would get when Poe stepped in the door after a long trip, still wearing his uniform.   
"You're still one hell of a pilot.", Finn charmed, tracing Poe's jawline and tugging one of the older man's black, unruly locks behind his ear, which sprung back immediately.   
"I love you, babe." Poe was making a move towards the door.   
"I love you too.", Finn said his goodbye before heading back to his study to work. 

* * *

It was moments like this that Poe cherished more than anything else nowadays. Now, when he was all alone, hiking over the fields and meadows of Ohio, avoiding any civilization at all costs. Every human he met, even pets and other domesticated animals were a risk. They all could carry the Bug. The parasite that was killing in mere minutes by now. It was just over a week ago, on his way to the airport, when Poe heard about it. A few cases in Dallas, Seattle, and Boston where the Bug needed several hours to end it's host. He'd never thought it'd would come this far is just 6 days. Or were it 8 or even 9 now? Since the left Detroit he'd lost track of time. He was just walking south for days on end. When he left the airport, he still had a car to sleep in and as a shelter from the elements. But as soon as he entered the highways out of town, he got stuck in traffic. So he had no other choice but to leave his car behind and to continue his journey by foot. At least he had his backpack filled with some warm clothes for the night and some food to sustain him for about one more day. Maybe, if he was lucky, he would pass a gas station or perhaps even a supermarket that wasn't completely looted yet. He didn't need much. Just a can of ravioli or two to stay alive for a few more days was all he needed. If luck was really on his side, he'd even find some electricity sort to charge his phone.   
"Finn... please be alive...", he sighed as he stared at his phone. The battery had died days ago when he had barely left the suburbs of Detroit. The whole time he desperately waited for a call or even just a text that Finn was safe. But nothing came in. Still, he had hope. Poe knew his husband. He loved gaming, he was a fighter. He knew his way through situations like this. Even if it was only virtually, but his experience slaying zombies would surely be of help. Or at least the hope that this would be the case kept Poe going. If he lost Finn, there was no reason for Poe to keep on his journey. He wouldn't want to survive this mess with the knowledge his husband, the love of his life, was less fortunate. Thankfully before even more dark thoughts could intrude Poe's mind, he spotted the sign of a big gas station by the highway. Chances were high that somebody already looted it or claimed it as their shelter. But he was young, healthy, and alone. He could be a valuable member in a group of survivors. Even if he had to trade some of his belongings to get help. He looked up to the sign again. In 30 minutes he could reach the gas station, if he walked fast enough, what he definitely wanted to do as the sun was beginning to set and he was already looking forward to spending another night in warmth and protected from the elements. 

To his surprise the door was opened and even the shelves were decently stocked. A flickering light in the back and running fridges even indicated that the building had electricity. Immediatly he ran for the next socket to plug in his phone. Making sure the device was charging, he combed through the shelves picking several cans of food as well as some candy. Even if he was facing a collapsing society and basically the end of the world, he could still treat himself with a sleeve of Oreos or a bag of Hot Cheetos. This place was a real paradise.   
"This is just too good to be true.", Poe said to himself right before something hit the back of his head. He fell over into the shelf in front of him and dropped to the ground unconsciously. 

* * *

  
Poe took a deep breath, the salty air tingling in his nose as the wind blew through his dark curls. Even though he was used to smell the ocean at home in Miami, here in Guatemala the smell was different. Here, on the pacific coast of the country he was born in, the air smelled like home. With a soft smile he looked up to the sky, letting the sun kiss his face. Even in December it was warm enough to walk around in shorts and a short-sleeved button-up Shirt with the buttons undone.   
"A penny for your thoughts, baby.", Finn smiled softly, leaning into Poe's side interlocking their fingers.  
"It's just nice to be home again. With mi familia."  
"Will I be part of your familia too one day?" Finn and Poe were dating for a just about six and it was the fifth time that Finn was invited to celebrate Christmas and new year with Poe's family in Guatemala.   
"Well that depends on your next words.", Poe teased going down to one knee and pulling a ring out of his pocket.   
"Will you marry me, Finn?" Instead of answering, Finn pulled out an almost identical ring himself.   
"Only if you will marry me."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little short but I think it's okay for the first chapter. The next chapters will be longer


End file.
